car_manufacturersfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Manufacturers
=Welcome to "Car Manufacturers"= Welcome, The reason that this wiki is created is because there are no sites that contains all the current car manufacturers from the whole world (maybe the historic car manufacturers will appear later if this wiki has success). This wiki contains not only the car manufacturers but also the aftermarket tuning manufacturers. Some other interesting things about cars and everything that has to do with it will appear during time. Such as lap times of production cars on known circuits. Everyone can help to edit this wiki, just leave a message on my message wall. Note: This wiki contains not specific manufacturers of electric vehicles, race cars, SUVs, pick-ups, vans, trucks and buses. New: Autosport is an affiliate of this wiki! It contains pages about autosport like F1, WTCC, WEC and much more classes of autosport! Car Manufacturers Here you can find links with lists of car manufacturers by country or name. * Car Manufacturers by Country * Car Manufacturers by Name Tuning Manufacturers Here you can find links with lists of in-house and aftermarket tuning manufacturers. * In-house Tuning Manufacturers * Aftermarket Tuning Manufacturers Extras Here you can find links with lists of lap times on poular circuits. * Nürburgring Nordscheife Lap Times * Top Gear Test Track Lap Times * Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca Lap Times =Cars in the media= Car News 'First Hyundai on hydrogen fuel in Belgium.' The Belgian supermarket chain Colruyt will be the first client in Belgium that will have a car on hydrogen fuel. The SUV offers a driving range of 500 to 594 km and don't emits CO2, while the drive train comes rom an electric motor with 136 bhp. Filling the hydrogen tank lasts seven minutes. To give other potential clients the opportunity to run on hydrogen there will be a public fuel station in Zaventem that will be operational from 2015. Hyundai is the first car manufacturer in the world that sells hydrogen cars to private induviduals and companies. 7-5-2014 © Autogids.be '3D-printed turbocharger.' Episode six of “Inside Koenigsegg” is live online today. The Swedish supercar-maker is touting its latest technology for the new One:1, a 3D-printed turbocharger. Company CEO Christian von Koenigsegg explained the new piece at the Geneva motor show. Koenigsegg came up with the idea a few years ago. The housing is big, meaning the turbine can be driven hard without suffering heat damage. Unfortunately, it doesn't spool up quickly. A small turbine housing would cause the opposite problem. The solution turned out to be a two-housing system, with inner and outer chambers. It can spool up quickly, but can also be pushed at high rpm. That turned out to be a problem for traditional casting methods, but not for a 3D printer, which can print complex designs one layer at a time. 6-5-2014 © Autoweek.com Car Fails Car Fail Compilation 2013! Brand of the Month The Brand of the Month May is Rolls-Royce! Rolls-Royce will be celebrating the 110th anniversary of the meeting between its two founders this very weekend, on Sunday, May 4 to be precise. On that day 110 years ago, Charles Rolls and Henry Royce first met and agreed to form the company that would bear their names. Even though the company was established on March 15, 1906, the date of the first meeting between the two founders holds a special place in company lore, and celebrations are set to take place at the Goodwood Motor Circuit in West Sussex, and at The Midland Hotel in Manchester, U.K. 2-5-2014 © Autoweek.com Car of the Year (COTY) Car of the Year 2014 is the Peueot 308! On 2nd and 3th place: the BMWi3 and the Tesla S. Pervious winners of Car of the Year : * 2013: Volkswagen Golf * 2012: Opel Ampera/Chevrolet Volt * 2011: Nissan Leaf * ... Will the new Koenigsegg One:1 beat the speed record? Yes No =Links and other= Autogespot Did you spot a supercar, a sportscar or a luxury car? Just check: autogespot.com Other wikis These are other interesting wikis about cars, automobile racing, racing games and films about cars: *Top Gear, Autopedia, Gran Turismo, Fast and the Furious,... Car Facts Car Fact of the Day! Did you know that ... the automobile is the most recycled product in the world! Current events Category:Browse Category:Manufacturers Category:Car Category:Brands Category:Car Manufacturers Category:Car Brands